


First Words

by sinspiration



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doof's had a shadow lately. He wants to get to the bottom of this, once and for fucking all.<br/>(Takes place in HallowedNight's Blood and Clay verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> EXPLANATION FOR THIS TRASH: read the mini ask-box!fics on tumblr about Gecko, miss-entropicat‘s polecat OC, and dyinghistoric's version of The Coma-Doof Warrior. I uh. Expanded, a little? 
> 
> Coma-Doof Warrior/Gecko (OMC) (not mine), takes place in HallowedNight‘s Blood and Clay verse (also not mine).

"Awright," Doof growled, ceasing his strumming and tilting his face toward the skylight. "That's it. You come down here and tell me what the fuck you want or I'm coming up there, you get me?" at the sound of skittering cloth on rock he added, "And don't you fucking think you can run this time! I'll fucking _follow_ you!"

There was the sound of more scrabbling, the noise coming closer to the skylight, and then silence.

"I said  _down_ fuckface," Doof yelled, "Not 'poke yer head in'." He gestured roughly at his hammock. "Down fucking  _here_."

Silence. No moving away, but no coming closer either. Doof set his piece aside and stood, making to climb. "For th' love of--"

There was the rapid scrabbling against the stone, and suddenly Doof felt the presence of another body in his room, hearing them moving down the wall, halting on the stone. Doof turned in that direction and sat back down, grabbing up his instrument again. Just in case.

" _Hammock,_ " he growled. "Or I use you for target practice, your choice."

There was a very, very pregnant pause, and then careful, slow movements picking their way towards the hammock, eventually grabbing one of the support ropes and swinging up it, clinging high. Doof grumbled, but he figured it was as good as he was gonna get.

"What's yer name, Boy?"

He could feel the vibrations being sent down from the support rope, so he could feel it easy when the War Boy froze. Oh for fuck's sake-- "Fucking bounce if you have a working tongue. Twice if you don't. I can't exactly see you nod, Boy, dunno if you noticed."

Another pause, and hitched breath, and then a bounce.

"Least we're getting somewhere," Doof grumbled, hands twitching on his instrument. "So you can talk. Great. Name. Fucking right now. I can still go for my knives."

"...Gecko." Soft. So soft it was a damn fine thing Doof's ears were good.

"With a voice like that, you don't talk much huh? Can tell you haven't chewed up your chords with screaming." He heard Gecko swallow, felt the slight movement from the ropes.

"...No."

Doof sighed and leaned back just a little. "Guessing that meant 'No Doof, I don't talk much.' Or at fucking  _all_ , sounds like. So. You wanna maybe fucking explain yourself?"

There was a choked inhale, and then the rope was bouncing wildly, Gecko having thrown himself off the hammock to scramble back up the wall towards the skylight.

"You fucking get back here!" Doof yelled. "Gecko!" He heard the sound of a body hauling itself onto the roof, and he gave it up for now, grumbling to himself.

Fucking shy-ass War Boys. How the fuck did a War Boy even get  _grown_  shy?

Well whatever. He'd get him eventually. He pinned him once, Doof could do it again. Though when he did, he might have to fucking tie the guy down or something because Doof was getting a straight answer out of him next time, damn it.

Gecko, huh? 

Doof'd remember his sounds.


End file.
